She Walked Away
by Dash-Rendar
Summary: UPDATE! Next chapter is where BB and Terra reunite during the timeframe of the show. Songfic is Billy Talent's Pins And Needles. R & R!
1. She Walked Away

Teen Titans

She Walked Away

A/N: Hey guys! I've been turning out songfics like crazy as of late, mostly because I keep hearing good songs that I can use! An all female Christian group called Barlow Girl wrote this song and frankly, they rock!

I'll say now – if the idea of _any_ of the Titans being Christian offends you, please don't read this story and flame me. I WILL take the appropriate actions towards you.

Now that this extremely long author's note is finished, on we go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Tower. A symbol to all the citizens of Jump City that they will always be protected. A symbol to villains that they will always be opposed. A home to six of the most amazing teenage superheroes on the planet – Robin the Boy Wonder, Starfire the Tameranian, Raven the sorceress, Cyborg the technological powerhouse, Beast Boy the animal shifting dynamo and Terra the rock wielding fighter.

_She couldn't take one more day _

_Home was more a prison now_

Today, the home was in violent upset. Voices were heard shouting from one end of the Tower to the other, loud crashes were heard, things broken and emotions running high.

"You guys have been acting differently ever since I joined the team. If you don't want me here, just say so!" Terra screamed at the others, eyes gleaming with anger. When no one even turned to look at her, she yelled "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" and stormed off, heading towards the main doors, leaving Cyborg and Robin arguing about how to better upgrade the computers, Beast Boy and Raven fighting about how much time should be spent playing games and reading, Starfire trying desperately to get everyone to calm down.

The doors slammed shut with a loud clang, stopping the arguments in their tracks. "Did she just…." Beast Boy asked, not able to finish his sentence. His ears drooped and his eye color dulled. "I thought she liked being a Titan."

_Independence called out _

_She had to get it_

Robin said, "Maybe she just needs a breather. We have been a little high strung lately, especially with the new jail under construction. Because of that, the security has been lowered to move prisoners when their specific cells are ready and we don't know if they will escape or not." He sighed, hopping over the couch to grab a video game controller. "Anybody up for a round of Gotham Street Racing?"

Cyborg came over, grabbing his controller, but Beast Boy shook his head. "Nah, I'm going to go work out some more. I've been a bit outta shape lately. See ya." He headed off towards the gym, the resounding clang of the metal doors closing still ringing in his mind. 'Why did she leave?' he asked himself as he picked up some weights and started lifting.

_A fight was all she needed to give her a reason _

_She slammed the door with no goodbye_

_And knew that it was time_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra was flying over the canyons on a rock platform, staring at the stars as she flew around the familiar twists and turns, smelling familiar smells. "I'm just not cut out for being a team player," she said aloud to herself. The water near the bay glistened, the setting sun reflecting off the water. She smiled. Seeing this always calmed her down.

The final light in the Tower winked out, signaling everyone had gone to bed. She flew over and passed her hand over the sensor. A metallic voice said, "Welcome back to Titan's Tower, Terra." Walking in, she went to the kitchen and rooted through some drawers as quietly as possible and found her goal – a pad of loose leaf and a pen. Knowing exactly what she wanted to say, she wrote quickly and neatly, folded the paper over and placed it on the table. "Bye guys," she whispered before heading out to the doors. Accessing the computer terminal, she typed in her password and requested the member database. When she got it, she deleted herself from the register and signed out. Setting a ten second delay, she ran out the doors and called her rock platform back to her and sped off into the dark.

_Now she's driving too fast _

_She didn't care to glance behind_

She flew on, tears forming in her blue eyes, as she thought of the happier times to push the sadness down. She was now laughing as well as crying, the tears no longer able to stay contained within her. Parking the rock, she curled up in the fetal position and started to cry, the sobs shaking her body.

"Why did I do this? I know it will be for the best, but why is the right thing always so hard to do?" She asked the stars above her. "Why, dear God, is it so hard to do what is right? You placed it in my heart to help others, but why couldn't I help myself?"

_And through the tears she laughed _

_It's time to kiss the past goodbye_

Terra continued to cry long into the night, but she slept on the rock, shivering slightly from the cold. 'Maybe I shoulda brought a sweater with me before I left,' she thought. 'Oh well. I'm on my own now. I can go and save the city my way, no more orders from Robin. No more combat practice, no more dish duty…" She trailed off. "No more Beast Boy." She was now full out bawling, tears staining the ground. "Tomorrow I go and get my money from the bank and get my memory wiped. Then I won't remember any of this ever happening." She curled up and actually slept this time, no more thoughts running in her head.

_I'm finally on my own _

_Don't try and tell me "No"_

_There's so much more for me_

_Just watch what I will be_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Beast Boy was the first one up. Yawning loudly, he popped out of bed, rubbed his hand through his hair and headed out to the kitchen to make some tofu eggs and bacon for himself. "Maybe Terra came back last night and is waiting in the living room for me." He said to himself as he reached the main room and saw no one there. Shrugging and telling himself she'd be back later, he opened the cupboard for a pan to fry the bacon and eggs in. As he was putting them on the stove, he noticed the note folded on the table. "No…"

With shaking fingers, he opened the note and nearly fainted when he saw Terra's handwriting. He scanned the note over quickly, reading it aloud to himself in a hushed voice.

To all my fellow Titans,

This is really hard to say but I have decided to resign from the Teen Titans permanently and I can't say why. I know I fit in with you guys really well, but I can't stand having orders barked at me or living my life around a schedule of combat practice, kicking villain butt and other things.

You will find I have deleted myself from the computer database and my communicator is offline. I set it to self-destruct using the codes I stole from Robin's files on the computer.

Please accept my apologies, but it will be better off this way.

May God richly bless you,

Terra

PS – Give my love to Beast Boy

_She walked away _

_Couldn't say why she was leaving_

_She walked away_

_She left all she had believed in_

_She walked away_

No longer to contain it, he ran to the Tower comlink and said, "Titans, emergency meeting in the briefing room NOW!" He shut the link off and sat down, waiting for the others to show up.

Robin and Cyborg came in together, both wide awake. Starfire and Raven followed shortly after, Star stifling a yawn. "Why did you wake us so early, friend? I need the beauty sleep you know," she said, in between a yawn and a snort.

"Here." The note was passed around the group and they each read it in turn. "Now you see why I called the meeting. We need to try and find her, talk her into being part of the group again."

Raven growled, "Did you ever even think that maybe she left for a reason? Like she got fed up with the popularity or the hard work we have to do on a daily basis?" She shoved the letter roughly into a trashcan near the sink and slammed the door over it. "Get over it and fast. I won't stand for a whiney little green grass stain in my face." She levitated out of the room, grunting to herself.

Beast Boy mimicked her voice as soon as she was out of earshot. "Did you ever think you need to lighten up?" He looked at Robin. "When do we get started?"

"We don't."

"What?" The green changeling asked, voice brimming on anger. "Did you just say we're not going to look for one of the most valued members of our team?"

_Not a day goes by _

_For the ones she's left behind_

"That's exactly what I'm saying. She left for a reason, we need to respect that. You are not going to leave the Tower. If I see you left, and believe me, I'll know, you will wish you had never been born." Robin said, getting in Beast Boy's face. "I know you didn't do your daily devotional this morning. Go grab your Bible and do that. Maybe do some praying while you're at it."

Cyborg nodded. "I missed mine yesterday. I'm going to go get caught up. See ya BB." The half robot left the room, shortly followed by Starfire.

Sighing, Beast Boy headed off to his room and pulled his black leather Bible out of a drawer and found a Bible verse from his Daily Bread devotional book. John 3:16. Beast Boy snorted. He had that verse memorized by now. He said it aloud. "For God so loved the world that he gave His only begotten Son and whosoever believes in Him shall not perish, but have everlasting life." He closed his eyes to reflect on that verse as he fingered his wooden cross necklace that Terra had carved for him.

_They're always asking "Why?" _

_When thoughts of her consume their minds _

He knelt next to his bed and kept his eyes closed as he started to pray. "Dear God, You are so wonderful that words can't express You," he began slowly, unsure of where to go now. "I know everything You do has a purpose but I'm still confused. Why would You let a friend just simply walk out of our lives?" A tear leaked out of his right eye and dropped to the carpeted floor.

"God, I don't know why she left but I'm hurting right now. It doesn't make any sense." He stopped and continued with…

_God, please let her know _

_The love we tried to show_

_We'd promise anything_

_If You'd just bring her home!_

His eyes were full on crying now and he buried his face into his pillow. "God, if I was the one who drove her away, tell me so that I won't just drive her away again when she returns." He sniffled quietly and he finished praying, saying…

_Tell her we love her _

_Tell her she's wanted_

He was about to say "Amen," but then hastily added…

_One more thing God _

_Tell her please come home_

_Please come home_

He now said, "Amen." Rising, he saw the digital clock near his bed. It read 9:00. He woke up at 7:00, called the meeting, which ended at 7:30 so he had been in here for an hour and a half! "No wonder I'm so hungry!" he said, closing the door to go grab some late breakfast.

The choice is yours alone now Tell me how the story ends 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and I will hold a poll for you to decide how it ends. Your choices are as follows….

Beast Boy and Terra reunite in the same time frame as the shows and end up together forever! Happy ending for everyone!

Beast Boy and Terra never meet again as she gets killed somehow and Beast Boy spends the rest of his life moping. Sad ending!

Beast Boy and Terra meet again after many years and have some talks and then get together forever! Sad, then gets happy again!


	2. Whatsername

Teen Titans

Whatsername

A/N: Hey guys! This is the depressing end to my story She Walked Away. I will post other alternate ending later on.

Thanks go out to all my reviewers for actually liking my other story and not making fun of it, unlike the stupid idiot who flamed BehindmyBlueeyes. If the flamer reads this, YOU SUCK! Just because somebody believes something different than you doesn't give you the right to swear at them and diss them at the same time, so BUZZ OFF!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the song Whatsername by Green Day, although I wish I did write Whatsername. I can play it though!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gar was taking a walk through the local park and stopped to sit down on a bench, listening to the birds singing happily, seeing the children playing on the slides and swings. This would normally make any person smile and think, 'I remember when I was this carefree.' This only made Gar sadder.

'She said she was going to meet me before she had her mind wiped,' he thought to himself, mind wandering to Terra. Today, exactly four years after the Titans broke up and six years after Terra walked out on the group, was when she was having her mind wiped of any memory of the Titans, including Gar. He pulled the hood on his Green Day hoodie up over his head and stuffed his hand into his camouflage cargo pants. His feet had black Converse sneakers.

_Thought I ran into you down on the street _

_Then it turned out to only be a dream_

Just then, a tall, skinny blonde walked by and Gar perked up. "Terra?" He called after the form, but it didn't stop or talk to him. He followed her, thinking maybe she forgot about today. "Terra?" He grabbed the girl's shoulder, to reveal an acne filled face of a 14 year old.

"Can I help you?" She asked, eyes showing her anger at being stopped by a complete stranger - a green stranger at that.

"Sorry, thought you were someone else." He said as his ears drooped and he went back to his bench. "Maybe she really did forget…"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra sat in the doctor's office, patiently waiting her turn. Her style had changed significantly since she left the Titans. Now she was wearing a black t-shirt with AFI's logo for Sing The Sorrow and jeans with green converse sneakers. Her blonde hair was cut shorter and now stopped at her ears. She looked at the clock and saw it was 1:55. Only another 5 minutes until she kissed her memories goodbye. She suddenly gasped. "GAR!" She rose to go and meet him as promised, but the doctor came out.

"Miss Michaels, I'll see you now." The doctor, his nametag reading John Foxworthy, waved her into his office. "We haven't all day Miss. If would like to reschedule your appointment, that would be fine."

"No, I'm ready. Just collecting my thoughts, that's all." She looked at the waiting room and saw her current boyfriend Garth, the former Aqualad, waving her into the office. "Okay, let's get this over with." She slipped into the small office and sat down in a leather chair.

_I made a point to burn the photographs_

_She went away and then I took a different path_

Pulling her wallet out, she took out some pictures as the doctor was filling out some information on his clipboard. Pictures of her as a Titan, pictures of her and Beast Boy. Pictures of her and Garth. She slipped the current pictures back in and passed the remaining pictures to the doctor. All were something including the Titans, one specifically of Beast Boy as a big-eyed kitten. "Could you burn these for me? This is part of my life I don't want to remember."

John nodded. "Sure thing. Now that I have all your health information down, what time period of your mind would you liked wiped?" He tossed the pictures into a nearby garbage can and lit a match, throwing it in after the pictures. The smell of roasting matte finish soon filled the room.

"From September 2000 to September 2006 and the first two weeks of October 2006." She left the last two weeks alone because she had got no calls from Beast Boy, who now went by Gar, and when she started dating Aqualad.

I remember the face but I can't recall the name Now I wonder how Whatsername has been 

"All right then. This procedure will take about twenty minutes. I will be giving you a sleeping drug to put you under. This will also hurt a lot when you wake up so I will put you in the hospital overnight." John passed her a pill and a glass of water. "Take the pill with water and count backwards from 20."

Terra swallowed the pill and a swig of water and then started counting. "20, 19, 18, 17…" She started to feel woozy but continued to count, but at a slower pace. "16… 15… 14…" Her head drooped to the side and she started to snore softly. She never felt the helmet slip over her head and the doctor start roaming through her mind to eliminate the memories that she once held close to her heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gar had long since given up on Terra showing, so he had gone to the local pizza joint for a slice or two. "One root beer and two slices of vegetarian pizza with non-dairy cheese if you have it," he said, voice a little depressed sounding.

"Sure thing. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your root beer." The waitress, whose nametag read Janelle, said before walking off into the kitchen. The door swung shut behind her and the main doors opened and in walked Rachel Roth. Gar perked up and waved to her, trying to get her attention.

"RACHEL! OVER HERE!" He stood up and waved his arms in the air while he hollered. She saw him and sighed but walked over to sit with him.

_Seems that she disappeared without a trace_

_Did she ever marry old What's his face?_

"Garfield Logan. Long time no see. Six years. Six PEACEFULLY QUIET years. How you been?" She sat down, speaking in her usual monotone. She was wearing a NOFX t-shirt, with black jeans and white converse shoes with red stars. "How have you been? Did you ever convince Terra to go out with you?"

Just then, the waitress walked out with Gar's complete order. "Here you go, sir. Oh, who's your friend?" She eyes Rachel with a glint in her eye.

"Forget it sister, I'm as straight as they come." Rachel said, staring the girl in the eye and caused her to put the plate of pizza and root beer down and retreat back into the restaurant.

Gar sighed. "Nope, she's going around with Garth. How about you? Ever hook up with Robin?" He picked up a piece of pizza and bit into it, swallowing it with a gulp.

I made a point to burn the photographs She went away and then I took a different path 

"Yea, he kinda drifted towards me after Kori started dating Xavier. We're getting married this coming fall." She leaned back in her chair. "Still going to church or did you finally give up on that crap?"

Gar spewed root beer out of his mouth, covering Rachel's shirt with the brown liquid. "Church is not crap! Just ask anyone else from the team! Look at Kori! Look at Victor! Look at your fiancé for crying out loud! We all believe in Jesus Christ as our Lord and Savior!" He stood above her, eyes glinting dangerously. "Don't you ever insult the house of the Lord in my presence. I respect your decision to be an atheist, so you sure as heck better respect mine to be a Christian!" He slammed some money down on the table, leaving his second slice of pizza untouched and his root beer unfinished. "I gotta go."

Rachel sat there; looking like someone had just told her she was pregnant, watching the retreating form of the green changeling. "Gar… I'm sorry." She said, mostly to herself and rose to leave herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra woke up in a hospital bed, gown covering her small form. Her head throbbed as if someone had beaten her with a metal baseball bat, but other than that, she was fine.

"Well, well, look who decided to wake up," a teasing voice from her left said. The voice soon had a face put to it – Garth. "You got here almost twenty minutes after your mind wipe and the doctors were starting to worry."

She looked at him funny. "I had a mind wipe? What am I, a robot or something?" She leaned over and kissed the black haired teen on the lips.

_I remember the face but I can't recall the name_

_Now I wonder how Whatsername has been_

Garth pulled back after a minute. "Yup and just to make sure, I have a couple photos to show you." He reached into the black Nike backpack he had behind his chair and ruffled through a few pictures. He passed her the package and said, "Lemme know if anybody in there jumps out at ya."

She ruffled through the pictures a couple times and then shook her head. "Not really, except this green dude. For some reason, I know his face but I don't know his name."

Garth's eyes widened. 'The wipe must not have been completely effective. She still remembers Garfield. Great.' He headed for the door. "You better get some sleep. The doctors said I could pick you up tomorrow at 10:00. They just want to run some tests and whatnot." He blew her a kiss and closed the door. He couldn't explain it but he always hated hospitals, so he walked briskly out to the parking lot and climbed into his small Honda car and drove calmly out of the parking lot.

Terra saw the taillights of Garth's car pull out and disappear down the ridge and smiled as she fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Remember, whatever_

_It seems like forever ago _

_Remember, whatever _

_It seems like forever ago_

Garfield finally reached his bachelor pad and closed the door with a thud. He went to the pictures over his fireplace and tore down pictures of Terra and himself. Not even caring that he had the only copies, he chucked each picture into the fireplace after ripping it in half. "She wants to forget about me, I'll forget about her altogether." He was breathing heavily by the end of his spree and flopped down onto his couch.

The phone rang and he prayed it wasn't Garth or his pastor wanting to know if he was going to be leading worship on Sunday. He picked it up and said, "Hello. Garfield Logan speaking. How can I help you?"

The voice was neither Garth or Pastor but Richard "Robin" Grayson. "Gar? Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Nah, I'm cool dude. What's up?" He cracked his neck to the right and then to the left, saying, "Sorry. Kinks in my neck like you wouldn't believe."

Robin laughed. "No problem, I get 'em all the time. Anyways, Rachel has been acting really weird now. She says you spazzed at her when you were at the pizza parlor."

"Yea, sorry about that dude. She dissed Christianity again. Just off the record here, you know what the Bible says about marrying non-believers right?"

_These regrets are useless _

_She's in my mind_

_She's in my head_

_I must confess_

As Richard rattled off the verse about being unequally yoked, Gar's mind unnaturally wondered back to Terra and after a minute. Richard said, "Gar? You there?"

Gar snapped back to reality real quick and said, "Sorry man. I've been a little on edge lately. What were you saying?"

"I was saying she's scared out of her mind because of your spazz attack. She now thinks all Christians are freaks about God and hate anybody who tells them differently." He sighed. "I don't think this is going to work out between us man, but I know God wants me to stay with her, try and crack her tough attitude, you know?"

_These regrets are useless _

_She's in my mind_

_She's in my head_

_I must confess_

"For sure man. Sorry but I gotta go. I need to finish the song list for Sunday's service. I only have till tomorrow to pass it in to Pastor Albert."

Richard replied, "No problem man. Nice talking to ya. God bless." The phone crackled when he hung up, leaving Gar with a dial tone.

"Well, better get started on that song list." Gar grabbed his song binder and started flipping through, stopping every once and a while when a song jumped out at him. He looked at his black Gibson Billie Joe Armstrong Les Paul Junior sitting in a guitar stand by a Marshall MDFX100 amp, begging to be played. He shook his head and continued to flip through the binder.

_And in the darkest night _

_If my memory serves me right_

Sighing as he finally had his song list picked out, he picked up his guitar and plugged it into a Boss Acoustic Simulator and Boss Tremolo pedal. He ran his last patch cable from the pedals to the amp and clicked it on and started playing Matt Redman's Blessed Be Your Name. He looked out the window as he started playing and saw the jet-black sky, no moon or stars in sight.

_I'll never turn back time _

_Forgetting you but not the time_

He spoke aloud to Terra, wherever she was, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "Even though you have forgotten me, I'll never forget you Terra Michaels. It would be hard to forget someone so blessed in life. May God have his way with you, even if I'm not part of the plan anymore."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know it isn't exactly the kind of depressing most of would expect, but I think it was good.

Give me your thoughts on the chapter and soon I'll have the other two chapters (One where they meet in the Teen Titans timeline and one where they meet years later) posted by the end of December at the latest, end of November at the earliest.

Thanks to all who reviewed She Walked Away, especially Rosefire and BehindmyBlueeyes. You guys rock! I can always expect good reviews from you guys, no matter how crappy the story was. LOL.

Song requests might be taken for the last chapter, I'll think about it. I'll post it on my profile if it is an option. If so, it will only be for a one-week period.

Love, peace and chicken grease!

Dash


	3. Pins And Needles

Teen Titans

She Walked Away

Chapter 3

Pins And Needles

A/N: Hey all of you people who have actually been following this story from the beginning and reviewed! I love all of you guys, but not in an intimate way, LOL.

Anyhow, I don't own the song Pins And Needles by Billy Talent. The song itself may be a bit depressing, but this will end happily. Trust me, I should know. I wrote it! The timeframe is shortly before her joining Slade in the show.

Here we go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Never understood how she could 

_Mean so little to so many_

_Why does she mean everything to me?_

Beast Boy sat down in a chair in the Titan's briefing room with a sigh. Terra had been gone for months and the team was back to its old ways. He missed the blonde powerhouse with every cell in his shape-shifting body. "Why am I the only one who cares about her?" He asked himself aloud.

'Maybe she was too scared of me. My advances were too strong, I was too lovey-dovey with her…' His mind began rattling off as many insecurities as it could muster and throwing them at him with as much force as humanly possible.

Is it worth the pain? 

_With no one to blame?_

_For all of my insecurities_

_How did I ever let you go?_

The green shape shifter looked down at his hands and said, "No, I need to be strong. I can't keep thinking about her like this. She left for a reason; God just wouldn't let her walk out if not for some purpose." He suddenly changed his mind again. "No, I just pushed her away. This is all my fault." He headed out the giant double doors, past the island security checkpoint and into Jump City's central park. He always found it easier to clear his mind there, among nature and happy kids.

Questioning her good intention 

_Jealousy's a bad invention_

_When you push on glass, it's bound to break_

He reached his destination, flopping down on a bench by the fountain. The water pounded in his ears, which always helped cool his head down, literally. Sighing, his mind wandered back to Terra again. 'Maybe she left me for someone else…' he thought.

"Wow, I just realized something! I don't want her back to be part of the team, I just want her, period!" He exclaimed to himself, out loud, causing people to look at him strangely. "Sorry! You'd do the same if you had a revelation!" He said.

He walked down the street, alone, hands in his pockets. 'I was always trying to do things that made her uncomfortable. I pushed her back, even when her defense was obvious.'

Even when she was defensive 

_It just gave me more incentive_

_The more you squeeze, the more it slips away_

'It seems the tighter I tried to hold onto her, the easier she slipped through my fingers. But still, without her, I've never felt so alone in all my life….' He kept walking, not caring if he missed a villain attack. He passed the coffee shop, the bookstore and the movie store. After he reached the edge of the city, he formed into a hawk and flew off to the one place he thought he'd find Terra. The abandoned carnival ground café.

I never walked so far 

_On a lonely street_

_With no one there for me_

_Is it worth the pain?_

He landed and shifted back to normal and walked into the café. He sat down at the long bar and waved to get Flo's attention. "One glass of soy milk and a slice of cherry pie, please." She went off to get his order ready and he started to wonder, 'Is it worth the pain of thinking of her all the time? Why didn't I do anything to stop her from leaving?'

With no one to blame 

_For all of my insecurities_

_How did I ever let you go?_

Flo came back and placed his order down in front of him. "There ya go hon. That will be $3.50." She waited as he fished into his pocket for the money, grinning at him. "You know I'm kidding Beast Boy. You're on the house. Enjoy!" She walked off to fill another order of a couple that had just walked in.

Beast Boy shrugged and started eating his pie, savoring the sweet flavor in it. Swallowing it with a swig of milk, he looked at his reflection. His eyes had slight bags under them from lack of sleep. The villains were being moved today and he was expecting to be called out at any moment, so he stayed up late. His ears were droopier than normal, eyes dull green.

Just then, the door opened with a jingle from the overhead bell. He turned to see who it was and imagine his surprise when Terra walked in! He did a double take and there she was, short brown shorts, blonde hair, blue eyes and small t-shirt. "Terra?!" He asked, incredulous.

_Accept this confession (I'm walking on pins and needles)_

_You're not my possession (I'm walking on pins and needles)_

"Beast Boy? Oh my gosh! I've been trying to find you all day! I tried the park, the pier, and the Tower training course… This was the only place left." She sat down and ordered a similar order to Beast Boy, only real milk instead of soy. "I hoped you would be willing to talk to Robin to try and get me back onto the team…"

"Terra, I have a confession to make… The only reason I wanted you back on the team is so I'll be happy. I didn't even think about you. I realize you're not a possession to be owned by anyone and I'm sorry." He smiled lopsidedly at her, eyes shining with joy.

_My conscience is vicious (I'm walking on pins and needles)_

_I'm begging forgiveness (I'm walking on pins and needles)_

"No, BB, if anyone has to be apologizing, it is me. I just up and left for no reason other that I was frustrated with all the work I was doing. My conscience has been driving me mad, so that's why I'm asking for you to forgive me." She lowered her head in shame, knowing full well he could reject her and turn his back on her just like she had done to him.

I never walked so far 

_On a lonely street_

_With no one there for me_

It takes a lot to say 

He smiled and said, "You were forgiven a long time ago, Terra. All you needed to do was come home to us. Robin has already agreed to give you a second chance. Just between you and me though, I was miserable ever since you left. My work ethic was down, I would zone out in fights, you name it, I made it worse." He took her hand in his and continued. "But you know what? I realized it would be worth the pain as soon as I saw you again. I needed to force down my own insecurities and get over it."

You're in misery 

_Now it's clear to me_

_That it's worth the pain_

_Always take the blame_

_For all your own insecurities_

_How did I ever let you go?_

She smiled back at him and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks BB. Thanks for waiting for me to snap back to my senses." She waved at Flo and said, "Two cherry pie pieces for the road Flo. We need to get back to the Tower."

The elderly waitress smiled. "Sure thing kiddo. Just gimme a minute, okay?" She bustled about like a busy bee and came back out a minute later, two pie pieces in plastic containers. "Bring back the containers when you're down here next. Now get outta here. Robin must be worried by now."

The two took off with a final goodbye to Flo… and a final goodbye to insecurity about everything in life. Now that they were together again, nothing could stop them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, did ya like it? Hate it? Lemme know! I love feedback!

Also, song suggestions will be accepted for the last chapter. One catch; the song has to be by a Christian artist or have a Christian theme to it. Gimme an idea where you'd want the story to go and I'll PM the contributor of the idea to let him/her know I will be using the plotline. I will give ya props in the beginning of the chapter as well.

Well, that's all for now kiddies!

Love, peace and chicken grease!

Dash Rendar


End file.
